Daddy
by MissStilinski
Summary: Three months ago, Stiles was taken by hunters. Just as he was about to give up hope for himself and Lucy, they came. They finally found him. Stiles will do anything for Lucy and needs the pack to help him. Especially his boyfriend Isaac. But these nightmares are not going to go away over night. It's going to take some time before things to be even slightly normal again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this story doesn't have anything to do with season 3. It was just an idea I had that I wanted to just write down. I'm not much for summaries so I hope you like it. Please read and review! - MissStilinski**

* * *

Isaac P.O.V.

As the pack took care of the hunters, I ran through the building trying to find Stiles. After three months we finally found him. In an old warehouse two towns away. The hunters did not leave a scent or trace behind. It was the longest three months I've ever had to go through. When Stiles went missing, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Stiles was my everything. He was always there for me. And when the sheriff called me saying he didn't come home from practice, I broke. We had had a fight right before he left. He wanted to help us with the new pack that we thought was trying to take over our territory, but I told him not to because I didn't want him to get hurt like he has before. He got mad saying that he could take care of himself and stormed off. At first we thought the pack had taken him but when we tried to find them, they were gone too. We had tried every possible way to look for him. We never gave up. I never gave up. We just discovered that a group of hunters came into town from the Argents last week. At first we didn't think anything of it. We just thought that they heard about the new pack that was here and were going to leave once they found out that they weren't here anymore. But yesterday they showed their true colors. They let slip to the Argents that they took someone from the Hale pack and were planning to finally put an end to the Hales, not knowing that the Argents were working with our pack. I tried to locate Stiles by scent, but all I could smell was chemicals. There was also the faint smell of another werewolf here. I pushed open doors and ran down hallways when I finally heard it. The heartbeat that I had become so accustomed to. Stiles. I ran to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. He was kneeling naked on the floor facing me with his hands on his head bowing down. I walked toward him and knelt down. I put the clothes I had brought for him down, sweatpants and a hoodie, knowing he was going to need some. I slowly lifted his head. He was blindfolded and had tape on his mouth. He was shaking.

"Stiles. It's me. It's Isaac." I took the tape off his mouth and then the blindfold. His eyes were bloodshot and staring wide at me.

"Isaac?" His voice was rough and low. Tears were streaming down his face. I wiped his tears and pulled him to me and held him.

"We have to go now okay?" I told him and he nodded quickly against me. "Here." I gave him the clothes but he was shaking too much and looked like he was in pain. "Lemme help." I slowly but quickly tried to put his clothes on. "Can you walk?" He nodded but still hung onto me. As we were leaving, he stopped me.

"Wait. I need to get Lucy." He turned around and headed for the back of the room that lead to another room.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked but he ignored me and kept walking.

"The door's locked." He said trying to open it. I took his hands off and opened it myself, breaking the lock. He walked inside and looked around. "Lucy?" I heard whimpering. The smell of another wolf was strong. " It's me, Lucy. C'mon babygirl. We're going home." Babygirl? Finally a small naked child with long dirty blonde hair emerged. She walked slowly toward us but stopped once she saw me with fear in her eyes. " Lucy, it's alright. He's good. He's helping us okay?" She still didn't seem to move. Stiles moved toward her and took his hoodie off wrapping her in it, her looking ten times smaller. She jumped forward and put her arms around his neck as he carried her to the door. Stiles looked in pain but held tightly onto her.

"Isaac!" I heard Derek calling my name.

"This way." I told Stiles. He followed behind me til we reached the front door. Derek, Scott, and Allison were all outside waiting for us, meaning they had taken care of the hunters and they were no longer a threat. They all watched Stiles and the little girl with confused faces. Scott ran forward to Stiles.

"Stiles! Oh my god, are you okay? Who's she?" Lucy turned toward Scott in wolf form and growled at him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay, Lucy. They're my friends. They came to help us." Stiles told her. She shifted back and snuggled closer to Stiles.

"C'mon we have to go now. The police will be here soon." Allison told us, heading to the cars. I put my hand on Stiles back to help guide him to our car. Scott and Derek took one car while Allison and I took the other. Stiles put Lucy in the seat and put her seatbelt on for her. He closed her door and started walking to the other side. First he turned toward me and hugged me.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me with teary eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Don't be sorry. _I'm_ sorry. I should have found you sooner." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault." I pulled him forward and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go home." I helped him to the other side of the car and wrapped the blanket we had around his shoulders. I sat in the passenger seat as Allison drove. As we were driving home, Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto Stiles' lap.

"We're taking you to the hospital." Allison told him.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need the hospital." He tried to convince her.

"Yes you do. Look at yourself."

"Stiles. She's right. We can take you right to Melissa." I had to agree with her. The once pale skin was now littered with bruises, cuts, and scars. And he looked as if he hasn't eaten since he was taken. He took a shaky breath but finally agreed.

"No! Daddy don't leave me!" Lucy wailed with tears. Daddy? Why would she call Stiles her daddy.

"It's okay Lucy. I'm not going to leave you. I won't be gone long." He tried to comfort her. "While daddy's in the hospital, Isaac and Allison are going to take you to a very special doctor that will take care of you and then they can take you to your old house to get all your clothes and toys and take them to my house and you can eat all the food you want and play with anything you want and daddy will be home before you know it."

"I want to be with you! I don't want to be with them!"

"Lucy, look at me." She untucked her head from his neck and looked at him. "Isaac is a very, very special friend to me and he will make sure nothing happens to you. See, he's a wolf like you. He's not going to hurt you. And Allison is also one of my best friends that will take care of you. She's a hunter, but she's not like the others. She will protect you no matter what. Okay, babygirl?"

"Okay daddy." She put her head back into his neck. Stiles gave me a sad smile with hopeful eyes. I nodded quickly to him as we approached the hospital. Derek and Scott were already there waiting for us with Ms. McCall and the Sheriff.

"Are you ready? Isaac's gonna take you now okay?" She nodded and looked at me. She held her arms out toward me and I took her from Stiles.

"Oh honey." Melissa and the sheriff hugged Stiles and lead him to a room. Stiles looked back with sad eyes, watching Lucy.

"To Deaton?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." We headed back to the car. I helped her with her seatbelt like Stiles did. "Do you want me to sit back here with you?" She looked up at me nodded quickly. Tears pouring down her face. I sat next to her and she climbed on my lap, like she did with Stiles. "You smell like daddy." I put my arms around her and held her the entire way to Deaton.

* * *

**The other chapters will be longer but this is just a little bit of what the story is about. I hope you're enjoying it so far. - MissStilinski**


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac P.O.V.

We got out of the car and went inside.

"Well, who's this?" Deaton asked.

"This is Lucy. She was with Stiles." I told him. He led us into the back room and I put her on the table. She was still wrapped in Stiles' hoodie.

"Hi Lucy. I'm Dr. Deaton." She started to swing her legs back and forth. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Six." She's only six and she was taken by those monsters. "I'll be seven on April 24." That was a week away.

"That's nice. They say you were with Stiles. Did the mean people take you too." She nodded. "Do you remember when?" She shook her head.

"But when I got there, daddy was already there, and he said he was there for about a week."

"Daddy? Is your daddy still there?"

"No! They rescued us." She said pointing to me and Allison. He looked confused.

"Stiles." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Where's your family?"

"They were killed by the people that took me. My mommy, daddy, and brother. They told me that they had to kill them because they were monsters and needed to die. But they weren't monsters. They were like me! And my mommy wasn't like us." She was crying while talking and wiping her eyes with the long sleeves of the hoodie. The pack. I realized. The pack we thought left was actually a family that was murdered.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You say Stiles is your daddy?" Deaton grabbed supplies off his counter and brought them to the table.

"Yes. I know he's not my real daddy. But he's my new daddy. He watched me and made sure the hunters didn't hurt me too much. He always made them hurt him instead."

"That's Stiles. Always puting others before himself." I said out loud. I can't even imagine the amount of pain they had put them through.

"Lucy, I'm going to make sure you're healthy now. Would you like some privacy or would you like them to stay?"

"Privacy." She whispered. I smiled at her and me and Allison closed the door behind us.

"That girl is only six years old. What kind of people would kidnap a little girl?" Allison said sadly.

"She was part of that pack." I told her.

"What pack?"

"The pack that we thought just left? They probably weren't even trying to take over the territory. If we just talked to them before all this happened. All this would have never happened. Stiles would have been okay. He wouldn't be in the hospital right now." I sat down and put my head in my hands, holding back my tears.

"Isaac. Don't think like that. We can't start blaming ourselves for what the hunters did."

"You're right." It only took about ten minutes before the door opened and Lucy came walking out with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Everything's fine. She's been breathing in a lot of mountain ash, so I gave her something to help her. But other than that everything is great."

"That's good." Allison said looking down at Lucy. "Are you ready to get your toys?" She asked her. Lucy looked up at her and smiled wide, nodding. She put her arms up to me so I could pick her up. "Do you remember where you live?"

"44 Lake St."

When we got in front of her house, she opened the door and ran to it. I tried to run after her so I wouldn't lose her. She was too short to reach the door so I opened it for her. She ran straight upstairs and to her room. She opened her closet and took out all her clothes and toys. She went into another room and tried to pull a luggage into it. She was pretty strong for a six year old wolf.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No. But can you go into my mommy and daddy's room and get the red box under the carpet? They told us to take it if anything ever happened." I went into the room and jumped. The family was there. On the bed. Blood was everywhere.

"Allison!" She ran upstairs and came into the room.

"Oh my god. Do we call the police?"

"I don't know. Call Derek. Outside." I pointed to the hallway and shook my head, hoping she understood what I meant. She nodded and left the house. I lifted the carpet and saw a loose floorboard. I picked it up and grabbed the box that was inside. I closed the door behind me so that Lucy couldn't see. When I got back to her room, she was sitting on the bed holding a stuffed dog. "Ready to go?" She shook her head. "Is there something else you needed?" Again, shook her head.

"I don't want to leave my home." I got down on my knees.

"I know. It's not easy. I had to leave my home too."

"Daddy told me about you. He said me and you are like each other."

"He's right. I lost my family too. But I have a new family now. And a new home. This house is just a house. Home is wherever your heart is." I wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Now let's go home." She smiled and jumped off the bed and grabbed her luggage. "You got it?"

"I wanna carry it." I laughed and followed her down the stairs and out of the house.

We got to Stiles' house and put her things into his room. "Are you hungry?" She nodded slowly.

"Can I have mac'n cheese?"

"Sure. Anything else?" She looked up and scrunched her eyebrows thinking.

"Milk."

"Okay. How about I go make you food while Allison helps you clean up."

"Okay."

Allison P.O.V.

"C'mon. Lets clean you up." I took her hand and walked her to the bathroom.

"When is daddy coming home?" She asked while sitting in the bubble bath.

"I'm not sure. But he will be soon."

"They hurt him a lot. I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't listen to me. Even when I put my wolf face on."

"They were horrible people and will never hurt you again. Now, your daddy is a fighter. He will never give up."

"I even tried to make them go to me instead because I can heal, but daddy always stopped them." I started thinking about the kinds of things the hunters could have done to them.

"Lucy. Why were you and daddy not wearing clothes?" She looked down at the water.

"They said it was easier for them to touch us with no clothes."

"Touch you where?" I felt like throwing up. She lifted her hand from the water and pointed down at herself. Oh my god.

"Did they ever touch you?"

"No. Whenever they tried, daddy would start yelling at them and made them touch him instead. Daddy always told me not to look and to cover my ears." I heard a crash downstairs and knew Isaac was listening. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. I helped dress her and brush her hair.

"I think food's ready. Let's go downstairs." She jumped down from the bed in her little blue footy pajamas ran to the kitchen.

Isaac P.O.V.

I threw the pot at the wall, leaving a big dent. Hearing what they had done to Stiles, I broke. I tried not to break this entire time, but hearing this, I couldn't hold it anymore. He told me he wasn't ready. We have come close, but never sex. We wanted to wait for the perfect moment. But it was ripped away from him. I'm glad those hunters are dead and hope the rot in yell. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard little taps running down the stairs.

"Food!" Lucy ran in with wet hair and climbed onto the chair, Allison on her heels. I put her food down in front of her and she looked up at me. "Why are you crying? Did something happen to daddy?"

"No, nothing happened. I'm just..very...happy he's home and safe." More tears started leaking through.

"So be happy! No more tears!" She glared at me and then dug in to her food. Allison gave me a sad smile.

She finished her food and I took her to the living room. "I wanna be with daddy."

"I know Lucy, but I don't think he's ready to leave the hospital yet." I told her. She got out of her seat and pulled my hand to the front door.

"Take me to daddy! I wanna see daddy!"

"Lucy, your..um...d-daddy, told you to stay here until he gets back." We stopped at the door. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Take me to DADDY!" Wow, she can give Lydia a run for her money. She kept repeating herself, over and over.

"Alright! I will call him first and ask, okay?" She smiled happily and ran upstairs. I pulled my phone out of my pocket dialed Scott.

"I'm gonna go up and watch her." Allison told me. I nodded at her as Scott answered.

_"Isaac?"_

"Yeah. How is he?"

_"He's alright. He's just resting now. He has some broken bones. His ribs, wrist, and some fingers. But physically, he's doing okay. I'm not sure mentally. He hasn't spoken much since you left and he won't answer many questions about what happened to him."_

"That's okay, considering."

_"How's the kid?"_

"She's okay. She's upstairs in Stiles' room with Allison. She really wants to see him."

_"I'll ask my mom if she can come in but she's a missing person. If someone recognizes her, they can take her away, and I don't think that's what either of them want."_

"Right. Well, I can put a hat or hood on, keep her head low, just until we get to his room. Is he sleeping? I don't want to bother him if he is."

_"No he's awake. They gave him some painkillers for him to take later that might make his pass out but right now he's just staring out the window. His dad's in there with him but I don't hear much talking."_

"He hasn't talked at all?"

_"Well he has, but only about the kid. Lucy, right?"_

"Yeah." I could hear Scott talking to his mom in the background.

_"Bring her in but try not to be seen."_

"Okay, she'll be happy to hear that." We hung up and I went upstairs to get Lucy ready to go. Lucy was sitting on Stiles' bed while Allison was braiding her hair. "Do you have a jacket and shoes?" She pointed to her small luggage by the window. I opened it and grabbed a big sweater with a hood and boots for her. She walked toward me and took the jacket, trying to put it on but failing. "Here." I helped her slide each arm in, and then buttoned it up. She plopped onto the floor and put her boots on. "Ready?" She jumped up and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm happy you're enjoying it. Any type of criticism is great to hear so please review. Enjoy! - MissStilinski**

* * *

Stiles P.O.V.

"Do you want anything to eat?" My dad asked me. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed staring at me.

"No, I'm good."

"How 'bout another pillow or a blanket."

"Also good in that department."

"Are you sure? You don't look very comfy."

"I would be comfier in my own bed."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, kid. It's just until morning, okay. They just want you to stay overnight to make sure everything is alright."

"But I'm fine. They said it themselves. I just want to go home and get everything back to normal."

"Well, I saw a child here earlier calling you daddy that would beg to differ."

"No, dad. Not with her. I want to forget those hunters and what they did and move on."

"You can't just move on from this. You can't just forget three months of your life that easily. You need to talk about it. You need to talk to me. I read the report about your injuries. I know what was done to you. You just have to.."

"NO! You don't know anything about what they did to me. What they did to Lucy. I'm fine and I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise. Why can't you accept that?!"

"Daddy?" My head swung to the door. Isaac stood there, holding Lucy's hand. She looked nervous to come in.

"Hey, babygirl." I sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat up straighter. I waved her to come to me and she ran to bed, pulling Isaac with her. Tears filled her eyes.

"You're hurt!" She raked her eyes over my dad before flashing her eyes at him.

"No, Lucy, I'm fine. It's okay. He didn't hurt me."

"But you're broken!" She started bawling her eyes out. I hated seeing her cry.

"But I'm healing, just like you, only much slower."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Are you too hurt to cuddle?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this all day." Lucy pulled out of Isaac's hold and climbed onto the bed. She carefully crawled to my lap and cuddled into me. She kept peeking at my dad, hiding her face in my arm. "Lucy, this is my dad. And he's been waiting to meet you."

"Really?" She faced him with her wide, beautiful eyes. My dad looked shaky at first but finally moved closer.

"You bet. Stiles wouldn't stop talking about you, so I knew I had to meet this amazing little girl. And here you are," he picked her up and held her, "amazing, just like he said." He put her back down next to me. "I'm going to talk with the others. I'm right out here if you need me." I looked back at Isaac, he had been quiet the entire time. "Don't I get a 'hello' or maybe a 'nice weather we're having'?" He smirked and walked toward me, kissing my forehead.

"Hello. Nice weather out there isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

"Ooh both, you spoil me." He sat down in the chair and took my spare hand, careful not to move my broken fingers too much.

"Should I even ask how you are? Or are you going to tell me you've heard that too much today."

"I'm fine, honestly. And I have heard that too much today. I just wish they would let me go home."

"Why won't they let you? Did they lock you in? Was it the monsters? Did they find us?" Lucy hid behind me, the beginning of a panic attack approaching.

"No no no. Not like that. They only want to keep me overnight and then I can come home. And the monsters are gone. They won't be able to hurt you ever again."

"Yes, daddy."

"So what did you do today?"

"I went to Dr. Deedee and he gave me a lollipop!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah! And then I packed all my clothes and toys like you said and brung them home. And then Awison helped me get ready. Look! She did my hair too! And then Isaac made me mac'n cheese and milk. It was really yummy." She turned to Isaac. "Can you make me more when we get home?" Home. It made me happy to hear her call it home. A little weird though, knowing that these past months were finally over, and I wouldn't have to endure the pain and torment they put me through.

"Sure, anything you want." He answered, watching me with a sad expression. Looking like he wasn't sure how he should act around me.

"And cookies! With ice-cream! And lasagna!" Lucy started to jump up and down, causing pain in my...well...everything.

"Please don't jump Lucy. Sit down." She dropped on her bottom and pouted.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can take the pain away." She begged touching my hand. I pushed it away.

"No! I don't want you doing that okay? Remember what I said last time."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you." She rubbed her eyes with her hand. I held her tiny face.

"You can help me by going home with Isaac so you can play or watch tv."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to stay in this place. If I could come home with you, I would in a heartbeat. But I want to be in a place where I know you can be comfy and cozy, just like we talked about. So Isaac is going to take you home and I want you to go to bed at 9:30, okay?"

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

"I will try very hard to be there before you do, if not, I will be there shortly after."

"Why can't I stay here with you?"

"Because no one is allowed to see you yet. The police are still looking for you, and I'm scared that if someone sees you then they will take you away from me. I don't want them to take you away. So please, listen to daddy." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, imagining her being taken away from me. I don't think I could live without her. Making sure the hunters didn't hurt her was the only reason I didn't give up, why I couldn't give up.

"Okay daddy. Please don't cry. I promise I will do what you said. I don't want to be taken away from you."

"I know Lucy. I promise I will see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yes daddy." I pulled her forward and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good girl."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too babygirl." She wrapped her arms around my neck, trying not to squeeze me too tight.

The door opened and Melissa walked in. "How you doin' sweetie?"

"I'm still fine." Melissa put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, sighing.

"Hello! My name's Melissa. I'm a very good friend of Stiles. You must be Lucy. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi! Are you the doctor taking care of my daddy?"

"I sure am."

"Then I want his pain to go away and I want him home in the morning." Lucy stood up tall and glared at Melissa. I couldn't help but smile at her. She tried to be so tough.

"That's what these are for." She pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket and shook them. "And as soon as he wakes up, he will be good to go."

"That's all I ask." Lucy jumped off the bed and took Isaac's hand. "Bye daddy!"

"Hold on." Isaac told her. He walked back to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. I'll take good care of her. Text me or call me if you can. I want to say goodnight to you." He pulled back and walked to the door, taking Lucy's hand again.

"No goodbye?" He turned back to look at me and frowned.

"I never want to say goodbye to you." And he left.

Isaac P.O.V.

I was laying on the couch waiting for Stiles to contact me when I heard Lucy sniffling. I went upstairs and saw her sitting up on Stiles' bed holding her stuffed animal.

"I have trouble sleeping." She told me looking sad. I walked toward her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What kinds of trouble." I asked her. She hugged her knees.

"I get nightmares." She mumbled. "Daddy would always lay with me while I was sleeping so I wouldn't have nightmares."

"What are they about?"

"The day they took me. I keep hearing my mommy tell me to run. But I was too scared and I couldn't move. Then they grabbed me and put me in the back of the car. I keep seeing it again and again." It was sad hearing about her kidnapping. And even watching her talk about it was painful. I moved to sit at the top of the bed.

"C'mere." I held my arms out for her to crawl into and sit on my lap. I gently stroked her hair. "I used to get nightmares too."

"Why?" She layed her head on my chest.

"My mom killed herself when I was 12. I don't remember as much, but I do remember her being sad all the time. This was also around the same time as when my older brother, Camden, joined the military. After my mom died, my dad kind of...shut down. He would barely talk to me or even look at me. When I was 15, a man in a suit came to my door, telling us that my brother died. Ever since then, my dad started to get angry at me all the time. At first he would just yell. But then, it turned into hits. He would even lock me in a small freezer. I never told anyone for an entire year because I thought that if I did, I would lose the only remaining family member I had left. I was offered the bite from Derek. He was the big, scruffy guy you saw when we found you. I thought that now that I was a wolf, I could heal faster and wouldn't worry about having to hide my bruises and I wouldn't be in much pain. Then my dad died. He was attacked by a new creature we discovered called a kanima. When I found out he was dead, I wasn't sure how I felt. I was happy I wouldn't have to be hurt by him anymore, but also, I missed having him around. He didn't used to be like that. He used to be my hero. The nightmares lasted for another year. I would start to freak out whenever put in a small space. But, my pack helped me and now I don't have any more nightmares." She stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Did daddy help you too?"

"Your daddy has a superpower. He could make anyone feel better no matter what. He taught me that instead of focusing on my scary old memories, I should be focusing on making amazing new memories. And I think he would want you to know that too." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you and daddy married?" What? What would make her think about that?

"No? Why do you ask?"

"You and daddy make me think of my old daddy and mommy. Your heart always beats faster when your around him and his does around you too. Also, daddy told me that you loved eachother, but were in a fight. My mommy always said that that's what getting married is like." Wow, her mom must have put a lot in her head.

"Well, we aren't married, but we are together. He is my boyfriend and I'm his boyfriend. And I really do love him."

"I love daddy too. I don't want to fight over him. I will let you share him with me." I laughed quietly.

"Thank you." I looked back down at her and noticed she was sleeping. I didn't want to move her in fear of waking her up. "Goodnight Lucy." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. It's not like I was going to sleep anyway. Today has just been a really long day. Stiles hasn't talked to me yet and it was making me nervous. I wanted to call him but I didn't want to wake him if he were sleeping from the painkillers. I decided to text Scott and ask him how he was. He answered quickly, telling me that he was doing better and was now sleeping. We texted back and forth, questions I had. He told me that Stiles would be able to leave right in the morning, and his dad was going to drop him off. Also, right now the Sheriff was trying to find a way to have papers signed for Lucy to stay in the care of the Stilinskis. So far, the sheriff said that it wasn't going to be too much trouble considering she had not other living relative and that she was extremely attached to Stiles. That's good. Stiles and Lucy would both be happy to hear the good news. I also found out that the Argents were trying to find out if the hunters had any more partners. That scared me. Why would they be checking that? Unless they were worried or knew that more hunters were coming to finish off what they started. No, Isaac, don't think like that. You just got him back. You are not about to lose him again. You won't. Before you knew it, you were pulling the blanket over yourself and Lucy, and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry about not updating in awhile. School is ending in three weeks so I've got a bunch of exams for the rest of the days. But I wrote a lot so I think I'm gonna start up again. Enjoy! - xodingoesox**

* * *

Stiles P.O.V.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the harsh, white light. I heard people talking quietly to each other in my room.

"When do you think he's going to talk?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping he will realize that we're here to listen to him, but all he keeps saying is that he wants to forget."

"You can't forget such a traumatic experience. I've went over his file with other doctors to make sure and they each say the same thing."

"I know, I know. God, I can't hear it again. Just...is he okay? I mean does he have any...?"

"No, we ran tests already and they all came back negative."

I tried not to make a sound so I could listen, but now I just wanted them to stop. Of course I know they're there to listen, but I have nothing to say. I don't want to talk about anything. I don't need to.

I pretended to just start waking up. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30." Melissa answered.

"Can you shut the lights or close the blinds?"

"Of course! Sure! Anything!" As my eyes began to focus, I saw my dad and Melissa watching me. "Good morning. How do you feel?" My dad asked.

"Sore." My body felt as if I had several weights placed on me.

"Yeah, you're going to be feeling like that for a while, but it's nothing to worry about." Melissa explained.

"You hungry?" Dad asked looking hopeful. To be honest? I was starving. But I wanted to go home already. I nodded to him. "Good. I brought you some clothes from home if you wanted to shower before we left, and then I thought we could pick up some breakfast from Caroline's and we could eat at home. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Could you pick up the food while I'm showering though? I kinda just want to go straight home."

"Of course. Same as usual?"

I nodded. "Also get some for Lucy and Isaac." He was just about to leave when I finally registered that he stopped by the house. "Wait! How was Lucy? Was she awake? Is she okay? What about Isaac?"

He chuckled a little. "They were both asleep when I got there. They didn't look like they were about to get up any time soon." He pulled his phone out and showed me a picture. Isaac was laying on his side facing Lucy, who was laying fully on top of him with her arm covering his face. I smiled and felt calm. "I couldn't help not taking a picture."

When he left, Melissa helped me out of bed and into the shower. She asked several times if I needed help, but I'm positive I remember how to use shampoo. Which was my favorite brand that dad must have picked up also. It felt good to finally shower. The closest I had gotten to a shower was being held underwater as torture from the hunters and the quick wipe down from Melissa when I arrived.

After I got dressed, I struggled to walk normally being extremely sore all over.

"Oh lemme help you there, kid." Dad rushed over and put his arm around my waist to put some of the weight on him. "I could get you a wheelchair if you want."

"No, I'm fine. It'll get better." He helped me walk out of the room and down the hallway.

"Stiles you don't need to be so tough. I know you're in pain, but keeping all of it in is no way to help yourself."

"I don't need help dad. Honestly, I'm fine. Can we please just go home and eat, I'm starving."

We pulled into the driveway. My baby sitting there right next to us. We walked up the short stairs to my house and walked in. Dad went to put the food in the kitchen. I could hear laughing. "Daddy!" Lucy screamed running down the stairs and wrapping her arms around my knees. Seeing her happy and excited sparked something inside me. I forgot about all my pain and bad thoughts.

I bent down and picked her up. "Hey babygirl." I kissed her cheek. "What was so funny a minute ago?" She started laughing again and then Isaac walked down the stairs, looking like he just woke up. Oh. My. God. He had little bows in his hair and marker drawn to look like he was wearing make-up on his face. I burst out laughing. He looked at me in question.

"What? What'd I miss." He asked, looking very self-conscious.

"Isn't he pretty?" Lucy said giggling.

Isaac walked to the mirror in the dining room. "Pretty? What are you talking abo..." His eyes widened and looked scared. He faced Lucy. "What did you do to me?"

"I made you pretty. Right daddy?" She poked my cheek.

"Yes. Very pretty. Good job Luc." I started to feel the pain come back to my ribs so I put Lucy down, but grabbed her hand. Holding her made me feel all that better.

"Good job?" His expression changed to mischievous. "Oh that's it." He flashed his golden eyes and ran toward Lucy as she screamed and laughed, running around to the living room. Isaac quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto the couch with him, making fake growls. Watching this made me really happy. I loved both of them so much and seeing them have gotten along insanely well in such a short time was amazing to say the least. I thought I would never be able to get rid of the memories of those months of watching her cry of pain and fear. But, seeing this made me hope that she will never be put in anything like that ever again.

I don't want her to be taken away from me. It actually feels like this little girl was my daughter. The first time she called me daddy, it was the second week I was there. I felt nervous. It was right after she had woken up from a horrible nightmare and asked me if I could lay with her. She's just a little girl that I had just met. I couldn't say no to her. She fell asleep with not one more nightmare and I felt happy that I could help her like my dad always did for me. Then, she started calling me daddy regularly. I started to believe she was forgetting what had happened to her real dad and thought that I was him. I finally asked her why. She told me that she knows that I'm not her real dad, but I protect her like one and she could hear my heart beat for her that only a daddy has for their kids. She didn't say that in those exact words, but I understood perfectly. She's very intelligent for a girl of her age. She said her mommy was a high school teacher and would teach her to be able to understand more about life, and being a werewolf meant you had to grow up fast, no matter how old. From that day, all I felt was love with her. I never wanted to let her go. It was horrifying that she could be seen by someone and be taken away. She would be torn from his arms, maybe never to see her again. I promised her that I would never let anything happen to her ever again once we were saved. I would be her daddy and protect her from all the bad.

"Alright, let's eat! Aw jeez. What's going on here?" Dad walked in carrying trays of food but stopped and froze seeing Isaac, and started laughing.

"Ha ha, yeah everyone laugh at Isaac, he looks hilarious." He got up from the couch and went into the bathroom.

I slowly walked to the couch and moved to sit down even slower.

"What's wrong daddy?" Lucy opened her big eyes wide and watched my movements.

"Nothing babygirl. I'm still a little bit sore. But don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." She layed down with her head on my thighs. I petted her hair and she purred softly.

"You hungry?" I asked looking down at her. She was staring back and smiling.

"Yes! Food!" She jumped up as dad put the trays down.

After we all ate, and Isaac washed all the markers off, dad decided to put in a Batman movie. Lucy and I on the couch, dad in his chair, and Isaac on the floor in front of me. Lucy fell asleep halfway during the movie.

"I'll be right back." I got up and headed for my bedroom. I walked in and started looking around. It all looked the same, barely anything moved since that day. So why didn't it feel the same?

"Hey, you okay?" I turned around and saw Isaac leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah. I just..it doesn't...feel...right."

"What doesn't?" He walked to me and grabbed my hand, rubbing circles on the outer side.

"I don't know. It all feels too different. Like nothing is the same anymore."

"Nothing's different, Stiles. To be honest, I think you're the one that's different."

"How am I different?"

"Ever since we found you, it's like a totally different Stiles. Of course, I understand that it's not easy right now. But you're not talking to anyone about anything. Don't deny that you're not okay, because I know for a fact you're not. I know how are you're feeling right now, even though I didn't go through the exact same thing, but you know what I've been through. You need help Stiles. How are we supposed to help you if you won't let us in?"

"I don't need or want anyone's help. I don't want to talk to anybody. No one needs to know. It's not anyone's business. And why can't I keep things to myself? It's not hurting ANYONE if I don't."

"It's hurting you! You can't keep this pressure on you forever. Trust me, Stiles. It might not seem true, but talking about something will make you feel better."

"Fine you want to know so badly why I won't say anything? Cuz I don't want to leave that burden on anyone. I don't want anyone to know cuz I don't want their pity or their sad stares that you all have been giving me. I don't want to be looked at like I'll break if someone does or says the wrong thing. I know you Isaac. Like how my dad knows, Melissa knows, even Allison. Hell maybe Derek knows too! So please tell me what exactly you want me to talk about?" Slowly tears were leaking out of my eyes. "You want me to talk about how they would hit and cut me, how they almost drowned me seven times? How about when they took a bat to my ribs? Or electricity through my entire body. Oh of course. You want me to talk about how they raped me, right? How they raped me over and over and over again! I literally thought I was going to die there. Even if I had to kill myself. But I couldn't because that meant that Lucy would be left alone with them. God you should have seen the things they would do to her. So I held on longer. I promised her I would take care of her and I would protect her. So are you happy? You got me to finally talk? You got everything you needed? That's great. " By now the tears were freely flowing down my face, and they wouldn't stop. I looked everywhere but Isaac. I couldn't see his face right now. I didn't want to see pity in his eyes. I turned and walked out of the door, went, grabbed my keys, and quickly ran to my car driving off, hearing my name being shouted the entire way.

Isaac P.O.V.

I ran after him as he ran to his car, yelling for him. I watched the car until it turned a corner.

"We have to go after him." I said to the sheriff back in the house.

"Maybe he just needs to cool down for a bit." He answered.

"Yeah well the last time he needed to go 'cool down', he was gone for three months. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I pulled my phone out and called Scott.

"Hey."

"Stiles is gone."

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"He got mad and then just drove off."

"I'm leaving now. Did you try catching his scent?"

"I'm trying but it's faint. He hasn't smelled like himself lately."

"I'm leaving now. I'll call the others and call you back if I hear anything."

"Okay I'll call you too."

I have been driving around for an hour when I finally smelled him. It was faint, but it was there. I followed it and finally reached the cemetary, his jeep parked at the entrance. I saw him sitting on the grass in front of a grave. When I got closer, I read Claudia Stilinski beloved wife and mother. He was crying into his knees.

"Stiles." I walked toward him and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, just put his hand over mine.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. I sat down and pulled him to me.

"Don't be sorry." I kissed the top of his head.

"I thought I could do this but I can't. I can't stop feeling disgusting and dirty. I can't look at Lucy and pretend that everything is fine. That it's all over. Because it's not. I can't stop thinking about their faces and their voices, laughing at us. I can't handle this! I can't. I can't. I can't."

I rocked him back and worth. "Stiles. You can get past this. You're going to be okay. I promise. It won't be easy, but you will be okay." He started to cry harder and shake.

"I'm sorry I pressured you to talk, but you shouldn't keep it all in. You can't let yourself suffer like that. Not after everything."

"If I talk about it, then it's real." He whispered into my chest.

"I'm sorry to say this but, it's real. No one can help that. Not even trying to forget that everything that happened didn't happen."

"They took me because I was weak."

"That's not true. You're not weak. You are so incredibly strong. You wouldn't...you wouldn't be here right now if you weren't." Tears sprung to my eyes. Stiles looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. I wiped the flowing tears with my thumb. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have just let you drive off mad. I never want you to be mad at me."

"Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"I should have went after you instead of just watching you drive away."

"It was a stupid fight and I was being stubborn. It was my own stupidity."

"I'm sorry." He jumped out from my lap and kneeled in front of me.

"I missed you." He cried. "I missed you so much." He pushed himself forward and kissed me. It felt like an eternity since we've last kissed. It wasn't sweet and gentle or rough and heated, it was intense and needed, full of want and love.

"We're together now. That's all that matters." I told him against his lips, not ready to separate yet. But he pulled away to breathe.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I held his face and pulled his face back to mine.

Stiles P.O.V.

After the cemetary, Isaac drove us back home, leaving my car for Scott to drop off later. I walked through the door and saw the pack sitting in the living room, Lucy running to me, not saying a word. I picked her up and held her tight against me. "I'm sorry I left like that."

"It's okay daddy, poppy explained it to me." Poppy? I looked up and saw my dad pointing to himself. I chuckled lightly.

I walked into the living room and looked at everyone. The people I haven't seen in three months. Dad, Scott, Melissa, Derek, Allison, Lydia, and the twins. Lydia got up and hugged me. "Thank god you're okay. I missed you."

"Missed you too." She pulled away and stepped back. "What's everyone doing here?" My voice raspy from the yelling and crying.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Scott told me. Was I okay? I havent figured that out yet.

"Oh." I put Lucy down and she held my hand. They all looked at me sadly. Heads tilted and lips pouted. Well besides Derek and the twins. Though Ethan looked a little biased.

"Derek ordered pizza!" Lucy exclaimed pulling on my hand.

"Great." I monotoned. "Everyone staying?" I looked at the pack. They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, if it's okay we mean." Lydia said.

"Why would it not be okay? You guys always stay here to eat." I knew why. I couldn't help not getting angry. I just wished they'd stop treating me like glass.

"We just weren't sure after...I mean...you.." She babbled, and she never used to.

"No, please continue." I was angry and showing it. I tried to keep it together for Lucy. She started to squeeze my hand tighter. I squeezed back letting her know I was fine. "I'll be right back." I headed up the stairs, Lucy following behind me. I could feel each of their eyes watching me go. I went to my room and grabbed my pills, swallowing two without water.

"What are those?" Lucy asked me pointing to the bottle.

"It's medicine so that I won't be in pain anymore." I layed back on my bed, missing the comfort and familiar feeling it gave me.

"Do they work?" She climbed up and curled next to me.

"A little bit. Don't worry though. It's not too bad." I wasn't lying. It was more of a dull ache now, but still very annoying.

"Poppy said he had news for us." News? Was it about Lucy staying with me? Or maybe about her family?

"What kind of news?"

"The good kind!"

"Is that why everyone is here?" There had to be more than just wondering if I was okay.

"No. They came over after you left. They said that they wanted to see you." I didn't feel like wanting to see them. So they could look at me with pity in their eyes. Trying to find a way to not feel so guilty about finding me sooner. I know how this goes. I've been kidnapped before, of course it was only a couple hours and by Gerard, but it still counted. And I remember the horrible feeling I had for weeks after we found dad and Melissa at the nemeton. I remember the guilt I had since the nogitsune took me over. I was still blaming myself.

"What's wrong daddy? Aren't you happy to see them?" She layed her head on my chest with her arms and legs curled into my stomache.

"I am happy. I just..." I knew the wolves were all listening in. "I don't know."

"They told me my birthday was next week!" She rolled onto my stomach and sat on her knees. I felt a small pain but didn't want to ruin her happy mood. Her birthday? It was May already? I missed so much. How was I going to get all that back?

"That's right. What do you want to do?"

"I want to eat cake and open presents and play games!"

"We could do that. Is that all?"

"I could do more?" Her eyes widened with delight and excitement.

"Anything you want." The doorbell rang, signaling the pizza had arrived.

"Pizza!" She jumped off me and grabbed my hands, pulling me up. "C'mon daddy!" When I got downstairs, everyone was setting up plates and pouring drinks. "I wanna piece!" She pulled me to the couch and sat down.

"There you go." Allison handed her a plate and Lucy's eyes sparkled. She tried to pick up the pizza and take a bite but it was too hot. She started to lose the sparkle.

"Try this." I pushed the slice closer to the edge so that a small piece was sticking off the end. I helped her lift the plate and bring it to her mouth. She blew on it and then took a bite. "There you go." I smiled watching her chew. I looked up at the others and they were all watching me. I cleared my throat and played with my fingers.

"Here." Isaac held a plate out for me to take. I wasn't hungry but I didn't want to worry him by actually saying it. So I took it anyway.

"Thanks." I looked down at the slice. Three months ago, I would have ravaged it and shove three more down my throat, but now, I was too nauseous to even take a bite.

"You okay?" Isaac sat on the armrest next to me and stroked my forearm.

"Yeah, just thinking." I picked the pizza up and took a big bite so show that I was fine. "So I hear there's news." I said looking to my dad.

"Right. Well, all yesterday I was talking to a social worker about Lucy. It took some convincing and some negotiating but...Lucy is going to be allowed to live here with us. We just have to take care of some paperwork." My heart-felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. She can stay. She can stay!

"Yay!" Lucy yelled jumping to hug me. I held her back just as tightly and hid what felt like oncoming tears in her shoulder. I didn't have to worry about losing her anymore.

"What are they going to do to her house?" I heard Scott ask.

"Right now they are deciding if they are going to have the county take it or put it up for sale." Dad answered him. "There was also insurance on the house and a will that a lawyer will come and talk to us about."

"Can we hold off a bit on that. I don't right now would be the best time for all that." I stated pulling away from Lucy.

"I understand but they aren't going to wait too long on it." I nodded back to him.

"Wait! I have to get the box!" Lucy started running upstairs.

"What box?" I called to her.

"When we went to her house, she told me to get a box that was under the carpet in her parents room. I don't know what's in it though." Isaac explained. Lucy ran back down holding a big metal box in her hands. She sat back down putting it on her lap.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"My mommy and daddy told me and my sister to take this if anything ever happened to us." She opened the lock and lifted the lid. I moved closer to her so I could see inside. There wasn't much in it. A black cloth bag, a tube with blue liquid inside, and a photo. She picked the photo up and stared at it. There was a tall man with a huge smile on his face holding a small baby, and a women with long brown hair holding a little girl. "That's me!" She said pointing to the baby. "And my daddy, and mommy, and sister!" I've heard all the stories about her family that she's told me, but looking at the pictures made my heart break. I don't think she really understands that they're really gone. She looked at the picture as if she was just reminiscing and not sad that the picture was the only way she was ever going to see them again. She put the picture back in the box and picket up the little bag. She opened it and pulled out a roll of money and a piece of paper. "Money!" She started to clap her hands happily. She removed the rubber band and laid it out in front of her. "Daddy! Help me count!" I took the money from her hands and counted it. There was almost three thousand dollars here. I picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"Do not spend money in one place. Look for a safe pack to take care of you and be safe. Love, Mommy and Daddy." I looked up at the pack.

"Well of course you're with our pack." Scott said to Lucy.

"Really? But I need a lot of help." She replied.

"What kind of help?" Derek asked. "Can you control your shift?"

"Yes but I don't know how to use my nose and ears very good. I was supposed to learn when I turned seven."

"Well we can teach you that. We have a meeting every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday." Scott answered.

"Yay! But today is Tuesday. Are we having a meeting?" Lucy asked excited.

"Not exactly. We sometimes have meetings to just hang out or talk about important things." I picked up the tube with the blue liquid.

"What is this?" I asked Lucy.

"That's medicine. Mommy always said to use it as our plan B." A last resort? What kind of trouble did her parents think that two girls would ever get into?

"Has anyone ever used it before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We should give it to Deaton to look into. He might know how it works." Derek stated. I nodded to him.

"What did you usually do during the full moon?" Scott asked her.

"My family would always go running in the woods. We would sometimes play games and race each other, and then go back home so mommy could feed us and then we all sleep together on the floor in the living room with big blankets and pillows. We did this all the time not just during the moon day." She rambled getting excited.

"That's fun. What kind of games?" Scott continued.

"Like hide and seek or tag. Hide and seek was my favorite."

"Well during our full moons we run in the woods too. We don't play many games though. We help each other train and learn ways to protect ourselves."

"Protect yourselves from what? Like the bad people? Are there more of them here?" I could Lucy was getting scared so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it looking down into my lap.

Scott sighed and continued. "Yes Lucy. There are more people like that here. But that's why we train. So that we can defend ourselves against them. We're going to make sure that nothing like this happens ever again. So don't be nervous okay? We're going to keep you safe."

"Like daddy? Why didn't anyone keep him safe?" I let her hand go and stood up. Isaac grabbed my arm to stop me but I pulled away and went back upstairs to my room.


End file.
